Switched personalitys
by Hufflepuff-Finder0622
Summary: What happens when Fang hits his head and his personality changes and he proclaims his love for a certain flock member. Rated T for obvious reasons. My sumaries suck.I Decided to make a chapter for each character.FIGGY!


**Hi fanfitioners I just wrote a story for ya! Ever wondered why you never see Fang OOC ( out of character)? Well heres the answer!**

**Total disclaimer please: She does not own Maximum Ride JP does and Jp also own me.**

**Thank you Total.**

**Please review! PLEASE!**

* * *

Fangs P.O.V.

I sighed why did I always have to look after total? Is this my eternal punishment from Max because I went out with Lissa? Ah Lissa… wait no I love Max why does this have to be so confusing? Where'd that stupid dog go anyway? "Total?"

"Yes emo one." Total said. I ran in the direction of his voice I was going to kill the mutt then I did something stupid I tripped over my own freaking feet and I hit my head… great.

Four hours later…

Total was licking my face when I woke up oh he's so CUTE when he's doing that.

"Hey Fang you ok? You hit your head pretty hard." Total asked.

Why would I not be ok? I just LOVE life SOOOOO much!" I exclaimed.

"Uh what happened to you emoness?" Total asked. Why does he ask so many questions sheesh.

"Emo where? Emo people scare me!" I screamed scared for my life.

"Ok were taking you to Max." Total sighed

"For a tea party?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Total replied.

"Yay!" I cheered.

When we got back to Max and the flock and started having a tea party I fell in love with those beautiful, beautiful eyes and I knew we were meant to be together I had to announce to the entire flock and I didn't care what any of them thought.

"Guys, I have a wonderful announcement, I am in madly in love." Max blushed. I turned and got on my knees. Now Max looked angry so I spoke. "Iggy, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you dude? Get a hold of yourself." Iggy said. Those words shattered my heart into a thousand tiny little pieces and I ran to my tree tears streaming down my face.

Back with the flock:

"What the hell was that?" Iggy asked.

"I have no idea." Max replied.

"Max is Fang gay now?" Angel asked.

"Why is Fang so sensitive now?" Nudge included.

"Why is there Pink in his tree?" Gazzy asked between farts.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS AND YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELINGS!" Fang shouted. Iggys jaw dropped.

"I am in complete and utter shock." Iggy said.

"I think I should explain, he hit his head today and was out for a few hours. I didn't get you because Fang was giggling and was quite funny." Total explained.

"Do you know how to fix him?" Max asked.

"Not a clue." Total replied.

Iggy you should go apologize to Fang." Max said.

At Fangs tree:

"Hey Fang I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to hurt your gay feelings towards me" Iggy said.

"It's ok Ig but I want your opinion on something." Fang replied.

"Sure." Iggy sighed.

"OK back in a minute!" Fang squealed. When Fang got back he was wearing a dress. Even worse it was a huge pink frilly dress with sparkles all over it and himself.

"What do you think?" Fang asked while he twirled in a circle.

"I'm blind I can't see anything remember?" Iggy said.

"Oh right." Fang sighed.

"But I bet Max would tell you." Iggy suggested.

"Oh I bet you're right!" Fang exclaimed as he ran off towards Max.

Fangs P.O.V.

As I was running to find Max I tripped over my train hehe silly me. Then I fell and blacked out. "Uh I have this terrible headache." I said scratching my head. Then I noticed the dress. Crap where did that come from. Then I saw Max. What's she going to say and who am I going to murder?

"Fang what's that?" She said pointing to the dress.

"I don't know but soon there going to be one less flock member. I grumbled.

"OH FANG YOUR BACK!" Max said throwing her arms around me.

I sighed. For once I liked my life.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't bother to read it? Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! No really get off your lazy but and start reviewing!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
